Godzilla and Gamera vs Viras
by Sporedude135
Summary: Godzilla and Gamera join forces against the forces of the Viras, leader of an invading force of aliens known as the Virisians. Can the two kaiju protect Earth from an alien invasion? (I don't know anymore)


**Oh hey. This is just a simple one-off story that will tie in to some of my stories later down the line...if I ever get to them, that is. I may not get some things right, but bear with me ;.;**

* * *

**Godzilla and Gamera vs. Viras**

**1968, Tokyo, Japan:**

An explosion rocked the nearby street, sending cars and debris flying at panicking citizens like shrapnel. The earth shook as a giant turtle, Gamera, stomped his way through the city, destroying all in his path. But this isn't characteristic of him. He is known as the savior of children and protector of Earth. Why would he be attacking the city?

Flying by the giant turtle was a large spaceship, with five separate pods connected together by pathways being the basic shape of the ship. It was spouting commands to Gamera, telling him to annihilate the city. The pilots of the spaceship wanted this planet for their people, but seeing humans already in control, they had no choice but to destroy us.

However, the untold destruction and power Gamera was causing, in turn caused by the ship, attracted a new player to the field. The J.D.S.F were alerted to the water in the harbor, where Gamera was currently present. The water was being flung into the air, similar to how Gamera arose from the water just hours before all this mess. From the waters arise a new kaiju, one the pilots in the ship have not seen before. It stood to the same height as Gamera, but stood entirely on its hind legs. Its long tail flew about as it stepped up onto the harbor's shores. It let out a roar that was all to familiar to the Japanese people and the military.

Godzilla has arrived.

This was the first time Godzilla and Gamera ever met, which says a lot considering their past experiences fighting other monsters. Godzilla let out a quick roar, raising his arms in anticipation of a battle.

Aboard the spacecraft, the pilots questioned where and how this monster was related to Gamera at all. After fumbling with the controls, the ships "super-catch" ray was fired at Godzilla. He was soon trapped in a large, orange dome, that shocked him every time he tried to step out. They only had fifteen minutes to figure out what he was, and they soon tapped into his memory waves.

As they looked through his memory, they fount he had a large amount of kaiju and aliens in the past, ranging from a giant gorilla to a three-headed, alien dragon. They realized they were not the first aliens to try and use a monster to take over this planet. But this time, with a kaiju-fighting monster under their control, they definitely don't plan on going down the same route of failure as the aliens before them. They soon figured out that he soon has multiple weaknesses, the most prominent being the cold.

As the dome faded away, Godzilla growled in relief as he began to step away from the spot he was trapped in. He began to approach Gamera, preparing for a one-on-one brawl. The aliens ordered Gamera to attack Godzilla and kill him, so that he would not get in their way. Gamera obeyed their command, and shot extremely hot flames at the other kaiju. Godzilla roared as the flames impacted his chest, but it did not cause as much damage as the aliens had hoped. In retaliation, Godzilla fired his own version, which wasn't fire like Gamera's. It was more atomic, and was blue in color. It hit Gamera's underside, causing an explosion that knocked him into a warehouse. Gamera roared in pain as Godzilla jumped with anticipation.

Godzilla soon followed up with his attack, grabbing Gamera by the legs. Unexpectedly, Gamera retracted his legs into his shell, which soon spouted blue flames from where his legs were hiding. Godzilla was not expecting this, and the sudden burst of wind generated by Gamera's take-off made him stumble into a water tower. As he righted himself, Gamera's head and forelegs revealed themselves. He dove straight for Godzilla, bashing into the kaiju with enough force to throw him into the waters of the harbor. Gamera landed and stood on his hind legs, roaring in victory.

Godzilla was not done, as he soon jumped out of the water and kicked him in the plastron. Gamera stumbled a bit as Godzilla fired another atomic blast. An explosion rocked Gamera once again as he was sent skidding down a road. Godzilla started approaching Gamera as he was trying to get up, knocked onto his back because of the blast. Godzilla was stopped, however, when one of the aliens inside the spaceship started speaking to him using their thoughts.

"Gojira, we demand that you stop this fight, unless you want to see the two boys we have on board die." Godzilla did nothing about it. He wasn't going to be bossed around by mere aliens. He was controlled in the past, but he soon regained his own control thanks to some outside force. As dawn arose on the horizon, Godzilla finally approached Gamera, whipping the turtle in the head with his long tail. Gamera shook his head as Godzilla continued to pound his face. With each hit, something atop Gamera's head continued to get loose. With one final strike, Godzilla punched Gamera with enough force that he was forced onto his back, as well as knocking the device off his head. The device exploded like a firecracker. Gamera struggled to stand up. The aliens were panicking. That device was used to control Gamera. With it destroyed, they no longer had the means to defend their ship.

Gamera shook his head in confusion. It was if he had awoke from a long nap. And he was also confused as to how he was on his back. Retracting his head and limbs into his body, he lifted himself into the air and got back on his hind legs. After unfurling, he finally noticed Godzilla. Godzilla clenched his hands into fists, prepping to continue the fight that Gamera didn't realize he was fighting.

Gamera didn't want to fight however. He realized that Godzilla was fighting to protect Japan from destructive monsters, such as himself. Gamera roared his surrender. Godzilla roared back, questioning why Gamera stopped fighting. After Gamera noticed the alien ship hovering near the harbor's shores, he remembered what happened. He roared a reply to Godzilla, telling him about him being forced to do that alien's bidding because he wanted to protect the two boys the aliens caught earlier. Godzilla, finally realizing he was a good guy, soon decided that working to destroy that ship was better than fighting each other.

He was cautious however. Gamera told him that he was protecting the two boys on the ship. Godzilla roared at Gamera, questioning if they were even on the ship anymore. He pointed towards it as it was flying along the coast. Gamera and Godzilla looked at each other and nodded. They began to make their way towards the shore as the ship landed. They soon split up, Godzilla going for the ship and Gamera in search of the two boys. He could no longer feel their presence in the ship, and he needs to make sure they are clear of the ship before he can engage it.

Godzilla stomped his way to the ship, firing his atomic ray at one of the compartments, which exploded upon impact. Before Godzilla could continue, one of the compartments detached and tried flying away. Godzilla roared and whacked it with his long tail, sending it careening into the side of a rocky hill. Gamera approached, knowing the two boys somehow got out of the ship. The two kaiju looked at each other before an explosion rocked the compartment Godzilla knocked out of the sky. The mantle of a strange creature grew out of the opening, and soon, a new kaiju appeared right before their eyes.

The towering octopus-like monster, Viras, rose from the destroyed compartment, roaring at the two kaiju. Godzilla and Gamera looked at each other again before they both nodded their heads. Godzilla fired his atomic ray and Gamera let out a stream of fire at the kaiju. Viras let out a painful screech before launching a tentacle at Godzilla, wrapping it around his neck. He pulled him to the ground as he launched a pair at Gamera. They grabbed hold of his arms and flung him into the air. Gamera responded by going into his shell, flames bursting from the holes as he took flight. He rammed into Viras as Godzilla got up. The kaiju watched as Viras collapsed onto him, but Godzilla held his ground. He grabbed the kaiju, twirling around with the monster in hand until he let go, sending Viras into the ocean.

Godzilla roared as he followed Viras into the ocean, Gamera soon joining him. Underwater, Viras unleashed more tentacles at the two monsters. Godzilla managed to grab one with his mouth. He bit down hard, causing Viras to screech before wrapping tentacles around his arms. Gamera got to Viras's main body and began pummeling him with a rock. Viras got out of Godzilla's grasp and swam to the surface, where he leaped and landed on the shoreline. Godzilla and Gamera, who was on all fours, followed after him.

Unexpectedly, Viras's mantle came together, forming some sort of spear. He then launched himself at the two kaiju. Godzilla ducked to the side as Gamera stood there, the back of his shell proving to be impenetrable by the giant octopus kaiju. Godzilla quickly stood up and fired his atomic breath at Viras as he flew into the ocean. Godzilla's atomic breath smacked the water, causing it to steam, but he missed Viras entirely. Godzilla was then pelted by a rock, knocking him on his side. Godzilla roared in annoyance as Gamera went underwater to go after Viras.

The octopus kaiju sent his tentacles at Gamera, but the turtle grabbed hold of them, managing to steer Viras into a rock, which became a giant ring that prevented Viras from using his spear-like mantle. Gamera soon caught himself and flung Viras out of the water, sending him at Godzilla. The lizard kaiju responded by using his tail to bat Viras back into the water. Despite being almost twice their size, they played volleyball with Viras for a couple of minutes until Gamera accidentally launched the octopus kaiju at a rocky hill, which shattered the giant restraint on his head.

Viras grew even more agitated that he hasn't beaten these two kaiju yet. Seeing the remains of the spaceship, he picked them up and lobbed them at Godzilla. He swatted them back at Viras with his tail. Like earlier, they started playing tennis with the spaceship parts before they exploded in their faces from over-abuse. Godzilla and Gamera, after emerging from the ocean, began to approach Viras, who launched his tentacles at them. Godzilla simply blasted them away with his atomic breath, Gamera following in his footsteps.

Before they could grab him, Viras leaped and landed a few meters away. Quickly tightening his mantle into its spear form, he charged at the two kaiju. Godzilla tried firing his atomic breath, but watched as Viras easily punctured Gamera in the underside, sending him to the ground. Viras continuously stabbed the area over and over again until Godzilla tried to pull the octopus kaiju off of him. Before the two kaiju could react, Gamera drew back into his shell and took off, dragging Viras, and to this extent, Godzilla, into the air.

The higher Gamera went, the colder it got. Godzilla watched as Viras slowly froze solid, and, fearing a repeat from a few months ago on Sollgel Island, let go of Viras and plummeted towards the ocean. He smacked into the waves, but was relatively unharmed. Godzilla looked up and watched as a frozen Viras fell from the sky, crashing into the waves. Unlike Godzilla, the octopus didn't emerge after a minute or so. Godzilla presumed Viras was defeated and roared in victory.

Gamera flew down and unfurled, landing leg first into the ocean. Godzilla noticed the wound Viras inflicted was smaller than before, and figured Gamera had some sort of regeneration factor. The turtle kaiju roared at Godzilla, thanking him for saving Earth. Godzilla roared back, telling him it was nothing and it was usual for him by this point. Gamera and Godzilla bid farewell, Godzilla returning to the ocean and Gamera taking flight as people on shore waved the two kaiju off. Before leaving for Sollgel Island, Godzilla grabbed Viras's corspe and dragged it with him, prepping for a big meal for him and his son.

It is to be expected, however, that this won't be the last time they will meet.

* * *

**Oh...I hope this did alright. I hope you enjoyed. I may extend this for more Godzilla and Gamera crossovers, but its up to you all. Do you want this to be a series of one-chapter stories compiled into one big story or do you want them seperate but connected by continuity?**

**This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
